Georgetown University Department of Public Safety (District of Columbia)
The Georgetown University Department of Public Safety (DPS) provides security on the Georgetown University Main and Medical Center campuses, and off campus properties, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. On the Law Center campus, security is the responsibility of the Law Center's Department of Public Safety. The Department of Public Safety is nationally accredited and officers are commissioned special police, vested through the District of Columbia Metropolitan Police Department with full powers of arrest on campus property. DPS works closely with the Metropolitan Police Department and District of Columbia Fire Department to prevent and deter crime on campus and in the surrounding communities and respond quickly to incidents that may arise. Mission Statement Georgetown University's Department of Public Safety (DPS) works in partnership with students, faculty, staff and members of the community to provide a safe and secure environment where the quality of education may be enhanced through the delivery of fair and impartial police services. Jurisdiction and Authority All officers in the Department of Public Safety (DPS) are commissioned special police officers who are vested through the District of Columbia Metropolitan Police Department (MPD). Officers have full powers of arrest in buildings or grounds owned by or under the control of Georgetown University. DPS officers investigate crimes in conjunction with the Metropolitan Police Department, National Park Service Police and other law enforcement agencies as appropriate. DPS works closely with MPD to combat crime on campus and in surrounding communities. Campus Police Officers receive their official powers of enforcement from the D.C. Code, Sect. 5-129.02 and the Georgetown University Administrative Code of Conduct. The codes authorize a special police officer to utilize the powers of arrest for offenses committed within the premises to which their jurisdiction extends. Organization and Structure The Department of Public Safety is nationally accredited by the Commission on Accreditation for Law Enforcement Agencies, Inc. (CALEA). Its staff consists of a Director, Associate Directors, patrol officers and sergeants. In addition, the Department of Public Safety contracts for security guards to supplement the approximately 100 student guards that assist in monitoring access to residence halls and other campus facilities. All officers are required to complete on-site training as well as training at the Consortium of Law Enforcement Training Academy during their first year of service. Curriculum covers topics such as the laws of arrest, search and seizure, crisis intervention, self defense tactics, and cultural diversity. Upon successful completion of academy training, officers receive official police academy certification and are mandated to provide the highest level of professionalism in the enforcement of their duties. All Department of Public Safety personnel are required to participate in annual training programs, which include campus law enforcement procedures, diversity, sensitivity and anti-harassment training. Employee Commendation/Complaint Process Persons who feel they have been subjected to unprofessional conduct, misuse of force, or breach of individual rights are encouraged to bring these matters directly to the attention of the Director of Public Safety. Individuals who feel that a department employee has performed exemplary service should submit that information as well. The Office of University Safety, the Department of Public Safety and the Student Safety Advisory Board (SSAB) have created an online form to enable members of the University community to anonymously file a commendation or complaint about individual staff members or provide general feedback about any aspect of the university's public safety operation. Contact Information Village C, West Wing Georgetown University Washington DC 20057 Phone: (202) 687-4343 External links *Georgetown University Department of Public Safety webpage